03970
}} is the 3,972nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 8 February, 2005. Plot Part 1 Jimmy walks into the hall at Home Farm, looking very pleased with himself as he checks his tie. The answer machine clicks in. There is a message left from Sadie complaining that she had tried him several times the night before. Jimmy comments smugly that he may decide to tell her what he was doing. Val knocks on the door at Farrers Barn. Eric hasn't remembered anything from the night before. Val tells him how he berated Alan for what Steph had done to him, and that considering what Steph did to Alan and Shelley, he was being somewhat egocentric. In the Village Len is helping Jarvis to work on his car. Pearl complains to Danny how Len is still being unreasonable. Danny says that it would be nice if they could make it up before they leave the village. Pearl states that if she can forgive Jarvis so can Len. In the living room of Keepers Cottage Betty tells Alan that Shelley shouldn't be hiding herself away. Shelley is paranoid about Steph turning up but she decides that Betty is right and to go into the Village. Eric knocks at the door, Betty lets him in and Eric apologises to Alan for the previous night. Alan tells him that he can say what he likes about Steph. Betty heads out with Shelley, promising to take good care of her. Max is walking through the street engrossed on his Mobile, he appears to be fixing a date. He tells the caller that he can probably borrow his Dad's car if he says he's going to some stables. Ethan comes out of Brook Cottage and Daz mentions that his car could do with a clean and offers to do it. Ethan questions why he isn't in school. Daz tells him that he's missed the bus, and that he'll be late unless someone gives him a lift. Ethan tells him that he's going in the other direction to see Steph. Daz is surprised that she has been let out but Ethan explains that there were no charges brought against her. Daz is concerned that she'll come back to the village but Ethan doesn't thinks so. Ethan offers him a lift, teasing Daz that he'll be allowed to drive. At Pear Tree Cottage Tom tells Jimmy as he comes in that he's looking smart, Jimmy pretends that it's because they're meeting some clients for lunch. Max enters and Tom tells him that he was about to give him a call, he wants Max to come with him to see the house he was telling him about. Max says he will if he could borrow the car. Tom wonders where he's off to and Max tells him the excuse about seeing some stables. Jimmy caustically comments that it's more likely to be a Stable Girl. Cain is driving his car and taunts Charity through his window asking her if she's did good business last night. As he drives off Charity shouts after him that she knows what he's up to with Sadie. Tom and Max have overheard and Max tells Tom he's better off out of it. They approach Len at the car with Jarvis. Tom tells him that he has brought Max round to see the house, Len replies that Pearl is in the house. The Hotten bus pulls up in the Village, it pulls away to reveal Steph carrying her bags. She walks forward smiling and surveys the street. Jarvis complains to Len that by selling to Tom he's playing into the King's hands, they've got too much power in the village already. Len says if someone else wants to buy the house at a better price then so be it. Jarvis tells him that he doesn't seem to care about anyone in the village, Len replies that he doesn't after the way they behaved. Steph knocks at the door at Keeper's Cottage, Alan isn't that surprised to see her. Steph wants to see Shelley but Alan tells her that she isn't in and besides neither of them want to see Steph again. Alan asks her to go away, Steph tells him that she hasn't anywhere to go but he still closes the door on her. In Café Hope Viv tells Betty and Shelley that Steph isn't likely to be around very long with the factory's trial coming up. Betty ironically comments that according to Pollard he knows nothing about the fraud. Alan comes in and gives Shelley the bad news, Viv is excited that Steph's back and rushes off. Shelley starts to panic and she says that she has to leave. Alan tries to assure her that Steph wouldn't dare to try anything as the Police would step in. Alan says he will look after her and Viv returns with several walking canes to suggest that they may need them at hand. Betty takes one. Part 2 In the Woolpack Tom is getting some drinks, Max complains to him that he doesn't like cottages so he shouldn't expect him to live in it, he'd prefer a flat in Leeds. Tom is annoyed and tells him that a flat in Leeds isn't on offer and that if Max had any sense he'd snap the cottage up. Cain wants to know what Charity's new man is like. Chas tells him loudly that he is tall, dark, handsome, and loudly for Tom's benefit, that he is young. Bob chastises her for not being tactful and then tells her that he is popping out for a bit. Cain asks about Charity's man again and Charity suggests that he is jealous. Unconvincingly, Cain denies this. Bob comes into the B&B with a box full of bottles of Alcohol. He places them down and rushes up the stairs to be shocked by the appearance of Steph at the top. Steph wants to book into a room but Bob makes the excuse that they are full. Steph tells him that it isn't as she's checked the bookings. Bob is looking alarmed, she tells him not to worry and she isn't going to push him, she clarifies that she didn't push her father, he fell. Bob is adamant that he can't give her a room without Alan agreeing. Outside the Post Office Viv, armed with a walking stick, fills Laurel in about Steph's reappearance. Laurel thinks she’d better let Ethan know. Viv is delighted to spot Steph coming out of the B&B. Through the window of Keeper's Cottage Betty has seen her too, she reports to Alan and Shelley that it looks like she's been thrown out. Viv asks Bob if he spoke to Steph, he tells her that she was looking for a bed but he turned her down. Pearl brings a tray of teas out to Len and Jarvis, dropping it as she sees Steph heading towards Farrer's Barn. Jarvis mentions that Pollard went out, Pearl tells him to be quiet but it is too late as Steph turns back. In the Woolpack Eric's solicitor, Keith Blood, prepares Eric to expect a custodial sentence, there's a good chance he'll get six months. Eric is further alarmed to see his co-defendant come in, Steph. The pub falls silent. Steph orders a drink and Rodney tells her she shouldn't have come in. Bob says that she won't be served and Rodney further tells Steph that she shouldn't be in the village at all, a statement supported by Val and Chas. Steph leaves and Eric follows her outside to have a word, tailed by Blood. Eric reminds her that she's got another court case to attend on Friday, Trading Standards are prosecuting them. Pearl brings another tray of tea out to Len and Jarvis and tells Len that their solicitor had rung to say that they could exchange contracts on their new house at the end of the week. Jarvis picks up that Pearl seems half-hearted about the whole thing. Despite her excuse that she's just relieved about not having to keep the house tidy, Jarvis tells Len that he doesn't think she wants to go. Steph is sitting in the church, she's cold and picks up a cloth to wrap around herself. Len comes into Jacob's Fold. Pearl suggests to him that their buyer could still pull out. Len asks her how she really feels about leaving, Pearl admits that she's not looking forward to the upheaval. She understands about Len's feelings towards the villagers but when it comes down to it, better the devil they know. Charity comes into the Woolpack and Chas asks her to guess who is back. Charity has one thing on her mind and wrongly guesses Sadie. Charity thinks that Steph had guts walk in. Eric tells Val that he suspects Steph will plead mental incapacity, leaving him to face the music. Jimmy comes in and tells his dad and Rodney that he's made an even better deal with the clients he met at lunchtime. Tom is pleased with Jimmy. Jimmy receives a text from Charity about seeing him later and he passes it off as being from Sadie. Jimmy comes to the bar to order a drink, Charity gives him a look. Cain comes in to Café Hope and winds up Daz that he's seen Steph in the village. He cruelly frightens him by warning him that he should keep a look out as the person who exposed her. In the Church Ethan finds Steph, she tells him that it's the only place she could go. Ethan asks why she is back, Steph says she couldn't stay in the hostel with the kind of people that were there and she wants to make amends with Alan and Shelley. She loves her dad and she needs to tell him that, and that she wants Shelley and him to be happy. Ethan suggests that talking doesn't always make amends and suggests praying for him. Steph tells him she doesn't believe in praying and that she's got to be the one to put things right. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday